The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Deletion Policy
Being an active Wiki, a lot of content is added to The Pioneer Trail Wiki. While most of it is good content, occasionally undesirable content is added. When this happens, the content is removed from The Pioneer Trail wiki. This page is here to detail the procedure for deleting content form the The Pioneer Trail Wiki and to list some of the many possible reasons why something might be deleted on The Pioneer Trail Wiki. Note that this is a guide to standard practice, not a rule. Marking for Deletion To mark a page/image/etc for deletion, simply add the template to it. In the case of images/videos, simply add the template to the image's page (i.e. the page you arrive at when you click on the image on an article). You can also add if you wish to state a reason for marking the page/file for deletion. See Template:Delete for further details on using the template. If a file/page is marked for deletion, the issue can of course be discussed. Do this either on the talk page of the article/file, or on the dedicated discussion page. If it is decided to keep the page/file, or if the reason why the page was listed for deletion is resolved, then the can be removed from it. Reasons for Deleting There are many reasons why something may be considered for deletion, including (but not limited to), the following: Deleting Content *Reasons for removing content include: **The content is inaccurate/misleading/speculation **Content is unreferenced or cannot be verified **Content that violates the Policy **Copyrighted content **Content that is inappropriate, insulting, vandalism or otherwise violates The Pioneer Trail policy Deleting Pages *Reasons for deleting a page include: **A page created solely as an act of vandalism or to insult users, characters, etc **Fan fiction or speculative page **The content of the page is spam **The page has an inappropriate title/content **Purpose of the page has been superseded by another page, making it unnecessary **Page is not widely used **Page otherwise violates The Pioneer Trail policy Deleting Forums/Blogs *Reasons for deleting a forum or blog include: **Inappropriate title/content **Content is spam or vandalism **Forum created outside the Forum namespace **Content has been merged with another forum covering the same topic **Duplicate of another topic **Content violates the Policy **Content otherwise breaches any other Policy Deleting Images *Reasons for deleting an image include: **Users can request the removal of an image that they uploaded if it is no longer wanted **Fan-art added to articles **No template despite the image being under copyright **Inappropriate title/content **Image is a duplicate **Image is not being used **Image was added as an act of vandalism **Misuse/abuse of the "update image" facility **Image violates Pioneer Trail Wiki:Policy|The Pioneer Trail Wiki Policy] **Image otherwise violates any other of The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Image Policy Deleting Videos *Reasons for deleting a video include: **Fan-made videos added to articles **Video is not being used **Video has inappropriate content/title **Video violates the The Pioneer Trail Wiki:Policy **Video otherwise violates The Pioneer Trail Wiki Image policy Deleting Redirects *Reasons for deleting a redirect include: **Redirect is not used/necessary **Redirect is unhelpful/links to wrong page **Redirect is ambiguous/not specific enough **Redirect otherwise violates the Redirect Policy or other Bleach Wiki policies Actual Deletion of Pages Unless there is an obvious and serious breach of policy, a file (e.g. image, video) will typically be deleted between 1 and 3 days after being marked for deletion, unless the issue with it is resolved. Articles that have been marked for deletion will be given longer before being removed, typically about a week. Only Admins and Wikia appointed users with special rights have the ability to delete a page/image/etc and the final decision rests with them. See Also *Category:Candidates for Deletion *Category talk:Candidates for Deletion *Template:Delete Navigation Category:Policy Category:Site Administration Category:Site Maintenance